This proposal requests a CellInsight? CX7 High Content Analysis (HCA) Platform as a common resource shared major equipment to be used by biomedical research investigators working at the James A Haley Veterans' Hospital (JAHVH), which has a large, well-funded research and development program including studies in biomedical research, health services, clinical and cooperative studies and rehabilitation. Biomedical research is conducted by >20 renowned, well funded investigators including 3 Senior Research Career Scientists and 2 Research Career Scientists. The proposed instrument will be used by 12 JAHVH investigators, including 2 Senior Research Career Scientists and 2 Research Career Scientists with ongoing research programs, such as Alzheimer's Disease, cancer, diabetes, Gulf War Illness, obesity, respiratory syncytial disease, traumatic brain injury and trauma. The proposed Thermo Scientific? CellInsight? CX7 is an integrated system for HCA. It is a fast, automated cellular imaging and analysis platform designed for quantitative microscopy. This technology is primarily used in biological research and drug discovery. The platform combines many features including fluorescent microscopy, automated cell calculations and phenotyping using image processing algorithms and informatic tools for the user to make decisions about a treatment. Also, CellInsight? CX7 includes stable and reliable light source enables reduced variability, increased data quality, and decreased operating costs. It provides broad reagent options with seven-color excitation from violet to near infra-red for assay multiplexing. It has dual mode focusing using Software and Laser Autofocus methods to address both labeled and unlabeled sample types. Multi-modal imaging allows for wide- field, bright-field, and confocal imaging in one run. Further, it includes HCS Studio Cell Analysis Software, a cell-based quantitative analysis software, with instrument control and visualization. In addition, Store Image and Database Management Software provides automated HCS image and data management. It offers rapid, highly scalable, global access to all cell-based high content data and images. The platform also includes the Orbitor, which is a high-speed microplate mover that provides reliable performance with totally flexible plate handling. Extensive vertical reach allows multiple stacked or high density instruments to be loaded in a small footprint, and a bi-directional telescoping arm provides superior reach, improved user safety and unlimited base rotations within a 360 workspace. A CellInsight CX7 instrument (or an equivalent) is not currently available at the JAHVH Hospital, or even with its academic affiliates such as the University of South Florida or the Moffitt Cancer Research Center. The multi-modal capacity of CX7 along with high- throughput is expected to help 12 JAHVH investigators including 2 VA Senior Research Career Scientists and 2 Research Career Scientists to measure cellular phenotypes and pathways in real time, get quality data and thereby increase their quality of scientific publications in high impact journals. Overall, the total scientific impact of this instrument will be profound to local VA and nationally due to the veteran-illness centric translational research conducted at the JAHVH.